


Safe & Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, I'm Sorry, Light Swearing, M/M, Or my perception of it at least, Safe and Sound, based on the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go."Yuuri wakes up, unaware of his own consciousness in a place that plagues him with worry.And it isn't until he sees something that it hits him all at once.





	Safe & Sound

If Yuuri had to choose one thing he loved, it would be the color of the ocean.

Specifically, the color of Viktor’s eyes, as cheesy as it was.

And for some reason, that’s all he dreamed of for as long as he could remember.

He dreamt of Viktor’s arms tightly enclosed around him, hugging every last fiber out of him. Was Yuuri conscious in this dream, or was he sleeping? Everything around them seemed blurry, even with his glasses.

Viktor’s arms loosened cautiously, but no words came out. 

And just like that, the skater woke up.  
____________

The early sunlight Yuuri woke up to spread across like fractals on his bed, resembling a broken mirror. He ran his fingers through the bedridden hair, and noticed its length had grown, playing with the extra hair before he got himself out of bed. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, but was struck by surprise at the layer of clothes Yuuri was wearing. Almost every time he slept it was half naked, along with a completely naked Viktor. 

Yuuri also happened to notice, that one of the lens in his glasses were cracked. 

Then he noticed something was off, the room to be exact. Not the position of the bed or anything else in the room exactly, but the complete emptiness that wandered the bedroom he stood in. Usually Yuuri would find Viktor strewn across the sheets with all of limbs tangled up with his, a light snore coming from the blond’s mouth. 

It would’ve made sense to worry, but Viktor could take care of himself. He was probably doing the dishes, going out for an early morning practice, or running near the beach. It was fine—nothing had happened.

There was no need to worry.

But with each glance he took in each room of the house, he failed to see the blond in any one of them. Fear plagued him each room closer to the last one, slowly coming undone as he reached the kitchen. The floor was cold, not unbearably cold but cold enough to make Yuuri walk on the tips of his toes instead. 

It was empty, with everything intact from the dishes and pans to the coffee maker sitting on the counter. The only thing that provoked his interest was the door swinging carelessly in front of him. 

“Don’t tell me Viktor forgot to close the door while he went out—god that man, I swear,” Yuuri out of nowhere chuckled. But the door tugged at him, as if begging him to go out and explore what laid there. 

The door knob brushed the skin of his hand and he grabbed it anxiously, hoping to see Viktor’s flushed red face run towards him as he got back from his errands or some sort. They would hug it out, then lay on the bed for hours to skip Yakov’s daily practice as they exchanged kisses and touches.

Yuuri pulled the door open a bit more, stepping out in bare feet and full attire into the soft dirt, too soft for his liking.

The soft dirt, which sifted between his toes and smelled fresh as if someone had dug it out. It finally hit Yuuri to look down where he was, where his feet were mere inches covered by the dirt. 

Flowers. Disgustingly red flowers that had petals extended like a spider’s and swayed back and forth in agony. 

He felt wetness drip down his cheek, and the tears kept rolling down until he felt no more.

—X—

Viktor gripped the bruised shoulders of his husband and shook violently, desperately wishing he would see those brown eyes open again with the same warmth they had before. Doctors were rushing all over the place, their mumbled voices nothing compared to the horrifying crack in Viktor’s voice as he screamed into Yuuri’s face. Blood that wasn’t his own covered the entirety of his chest and arms, fragments of glass and dust staining his clothes.

“Yuuri!—Come on, Yuuri, it’s time to wake up. Wake up—Wake up, Yuuri! Goddammit please, just open your eyes for me!”

At this point his voice produced no sound and was screaming mere whispers into the body’s chest, pounding against the bed he leaned against with his fist, bright red from gnawing on them. His hand went to Yuuri’s hair, to which he ran his hand through for the last time, but foolishly hoped for a miracle.

Unfortunately, Viktor had run out of miracles to use.

Yuri held him back, his own tears dried up on his face as he attempted to withhold him from grabbing the main doctor. However his own hands were shaking, unclear of what to tell this man how to cope with his dead husband.

“Blondie, it’s over. Yuuri’s over. You need to let them take care of body—”

“Shut. up. Shut up!”

The doctors, who were standing in stoic positions guarding the monitor pried the skater’s trembling hands away, nodding their heads in apology and proceeded to prepare to roll away the freakishly pale body away into the dark room up ahead.

“He’s alive. He’s alive, they need to try it one more time—”

Yuri slapped him for the first time, his hand stinging but saw it was necessary to get Viktor to regain his sense again.

“Don’t you understand a single fucking thing, Viktor? The piggy’s dead—Yuuri’s gone, dead. They’ve already shocked him ten fucking times—Yuuri is gone, and there’s no illusion you can make up to pretend he isn’t,” the smaller of them cried into the other’s shocked face, the tears starting to come back at the corner of his eyes.

Viktor shoved Yuri’s hand away from him, sprinting down towards the morgue area where Yuuri had been carted in and stored like a mere animal for later examination. 

No, Yuuri deserved to be beside him, not in front of him in that darkness.

That time—that time Viktor let himself go, and collapsed onto the bleach-reeking floor of the ER. He sobbed, and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until sleep suffocated him into unconsciousness.

But Viktor felt it, and knew that it was the first time Viktor had fallen asleep without Yuuri in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> -The red flowers are the Hiragana, or the Red Spider Lily, which ultimately symbolizes death and usually used at funerals to honor loved ones.
> 
> -The cracked glasses and full attire Yuuri's sporting symbolize the state of his body after the car accident, which is how he died.
> 
> -The dream at the beginning is a nod to how Viktor reacted to Yuuri's death upon hearing it.


End file.
